Edgar Nostradamus
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race= Demon |gender=Male |age= 480 |height=6'7 ft |weight=195 pounds |birthday=December 17 |eyes=Brown |hair=Silvery Gray |blood type=B- |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Fortune Teller |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Card Magic Historia of the Dead Sewing Magic Fossil Pandemic |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= no}} Edgar Nostradamus is a demon that came to earthland 300 years ago after living out 100 years in his own realm. He originally entered in Desierto and came across a man telling fortunes. He was intrigued by this process and asked the man if he could teach him the ways of the fortune teller and the man agreed. Edgar followed the man everywhere he went, learning his secrets and techniques. Throughout this time the man also taught Edgar how to use a few types of magic that could further his career as a fortune teller. After the old man passed away Edgar eventually made his way to Fiore. This region was filled to the brim with magic but most had never heard of fortune telling, at least not his kind. Along with fortune telling Edgar also became a medium and a seller of plush toys to children. Appearance Edgar is an exceedingly tall man, taller than most men dream to be. His massive size seems pretty tame though when compared to his features. His eyes are a calming light brown and his hair is a soft silvery gray. However the rest of his body isn't so nice. His body is covered in multiple stitches that encircle most of his body in their large black patterns. His most noticeable stitch is the one that goes through his mouth. It is loose enough to let him speak but still scary enough to put most people on edge. However this bizarre appearance does suit his profession by providing a tremendous amount of surreal atmosphere. He also has the mark of his curse on his forehead, under his shimmering silvery bangs. Besides his physical features Edgar also likes to dress the part. He wears a long whit cloak with a the top portion of a black hooded cloak ripped off at the abdomen and part of the hood. This left a rough high collar that he wears gallantly over his cloak. His pants are a simply dusty brown and his feet are comforted by soft sandals. Edgar also possesses an extremely zany top hat that one could easily call mad. Personality Despite being one hundred percent demon no one would ever think Edgar was even related to one. He is a truly caring man who attempts to constantly help those in need. However Edgar was once what some would call a true demon. During the first hundred years of his life Edgar waged war on more demons than he could count. He was a ruthless and bloodthirsty man who adored the snapping of bones and the choruses of demons screaming as he ripped them apart. Eventually though he grew tired of this and the bloodthirstiness slowly subsided. Upon moving into Earthland Edgar became a whole new man over another few years. In the begging he was quite nice to humans but still tortured some of them to satisfy the small but ever present blood-thirst within him. Though over time Edgar's ways changed. He began to see the beauty of humanity and repurposed his skills for the good of them. He would disguise himself as a fortune teller to perform card readings to put people at ease and even utilize his magic for real seances. He cared immensely about everyone he helped out and gave each of them a card that would allow them to summon him if they ever did need him. These ways of his make Edgar a much more caring and compassionate person than he was long ago. However there is always a dormant part of Edgar that remains true to his demonic rage and surprising it is sometimes a huge struggle. Due to this when Edgar fights he seems to be a lot more bloodthirsty and angry as he is trying to use his fight as a way to let out controlled amounts of rage. History Magic and Abilities Immense Physical Capabilities As a full fledged demon Edgar's physical capabilities far surpass that of a mere human. His natural physical state alone could allowed him to fight demons with ease before he even knew magic existed or even began training his body. Edgar was constantly fighting other demons for at least one hundred years. Every single day his body was being hardened and strengthened. He was capable of taking blows that most humans would simply die from and possessed the strength to throw blows far stronger than those. His natural speed was far past that of his strength giving him insane movement abilities. In his demon form he was so fast that he was believed to be teleporting. His speed compliments his strength by allowing him to appear from seemingly nowhere with a momentum powered barrage of punches that would make demons run crying for their lives. Curse of the Heavens The Curse of the Heavens is a very special curse that is branded upon those who are branded outcasts to all demons. This is actually not a curse like the ones the etherious use but one that literally curses someone. It is a mark that brands whoever it is placed on with a certain ability. Whenever someone attacks or even deals a small amount of damage to them such as accidentally hitting them with their hand the damage is done back to whoever hit them sevenfold. This basically makes them impossible to be around if you even come close to them. As it is not magic it cannot be cancelled or removed, except by whoever placed it. Demons who see this seal immediately leave the person to suffer in solitude, unless they have no regard for the rules or have been banished themselves. Some humans can actually identify this mark and run from whoever wears it, calling them a cursed demon. Though Edgar tells people many things about his leave from the demon world being branded with this curse was the real reason he left. It is also why he took up a nomadic lifestyle. Card Magic Card magic is a form of holder magic that allows the user to use cards for many different purposes. This is the first magic Edgar learned when he came to earthland. Besides using his manipulation of them for showmanship, such as levitating them around or doing fancy maneuvers while he tells fortunes. Edgar uses a set of tarot cards that each have a special magic effect besides being used for entertainment. *'The Magician': This card creates a blast of fire wind earth and air magic that can decimate most things in its path. This is not as powerful as the abyss break it is only similar in its makeup. *'The Sun': This card creates a flare of sunlight from it that prevents people from seeing. It can be active as long as the user wants. *'The High Priestess': This card can be placed on anyone and administer constant healing magic. *'The World': Creates a bubble around the card that stops time within it. The user of the card may still move. If the user is within the bubble while someone else stops time the user may still move within their bubble. *'The Chariot': This card releases multiple blasts of rainbow light that attack enemies. *'Temperance': This card can absorb all magic that it touches as well bound the magic of a person by touching them. *'The Tower': This card fires a large amount of magic bombs from it that can cause major damage when they explode. *'The Hierophant': This card summons food and water that can be consumed to rejuvenate someone. It's mainly used as a survival card. *'Justice': This card fires multiple flaming meteors from it. Though these meteors are small they cause massive explosions. Edgar with usually send this card high into the air before it rains down the meteors. *'The Fool': This card emits a gas that makes those who inhale it laugh uncontrollably. This gas spews out of the card in massive amounts, going in whatever direction the user wishes. *'Death': Anyone who stares at this card will be shown the deaths of everyone they love that has died and then the deaths of everyone that is alive before they finally see their own death. *'The Empress': This card can create new copies of any of Edgar's cards. He usually keeps a few Empress cards on hand. *'The Emperor': This card can be used to shape the earth by swinging it in the motion Edgar wants the earth to move in. *'The Lovers': This card allows the user to transform people into their opposite gender. *'The Hermit': *'The Moon': The card allows the user to create a copy of anyone who sees it. This copy is capable of using the exact same magic as well as having the same strengths and weaknesses as the original. It is extremely powerful if used on the correct person. *'The Devil': This is an anti demon combat card that allows Edgar to fight them. It switches and magic spells channeled through it to ones that are composed like curses allowing the user to easily hard demons and even hit magic barrier particles. The card is also capable of firing small blasts of curse energy. *''' Strength': *'The Hanged Man': This card creates a link with whoever places a drop of their blood on it. This allows Edgar to view everything about them so far to help with his future predictions. In combat this card can be damaged to damage the one linked to it. However the card gains the same durability as the one it is linked to. *'Judgment': This card is used to combat slayers. The user says an element and then that element is fired off from the card. This element beam is usually large but weak in power. The true power is that whatever this beam is composed of is poisonous to slayers of any type that consume it. *'Wheel of Fortune': This card literally spits out infinite amounts of money in whatever form or currency Edgar wishes. *'The Star': This card creates a portal to a pocket dimension that can be used for storing and summoning objects. While this is one of Edgar's main storage purposes he also uses it to summon people that he turned with his fossil pandemic. *'Kaleidoscope': This is a spell created by utilizing the moon card, the magician card, and the chariot card. This spell creates a sphere of swirling colors in a one mile area around Edgar. Within this area everything but Edgar begins constantly changing state. It all rapidly switches from liquid to gas to solid again constantly. This constant changing of state causes the things affected to slowly begin losing bits and pieces of themselves. Living beings will slowly begin to question their own existence as they teeter on the edge of the void. *'Path of The Fool':This is a spell made by utilizing the fool card, the world card, and the death card. *'Killer Queen': This is a spell made by utilizing the empress card, the justice card, and the tower card. This spell creates a bomb that can explode without exploding. Basically it destroys everything around it but instead of actually blowing up everything else just blows up. This bomb can be any size and is basically an infinite exploding device. It can also be used within range of Edgar as it doesn't effect him due to sharing eternano. *'Celestial Ruin': This is a spell made by utilizing the sun card, the moon card, and the star card. This spell sends out twelve balls of magic that fly high into the sky before aligning themselves in a circle. Then depending on if it's day or night it has a different effect. During the day it basically gathers a massive amount of sunlight that Edgar can make rain down in a beam of from within the circle. He can aim this beam at will to attack foes. Anything caught within it will experience revere burns and UV radiation, making it very deadly to humans and objects as well. It has been recoded melting a castle wall with ease. At night the spell gathers starlight before raining it down in a massive shower of comets. **'Genesis': This is a spell that uses an incantation to activate. When activated all twenty two cards swirl in a circle in front of Edgar before it fires out countless balls of multiple types of magic and curses. The magic balls then all explode and merge as they do creating a massive explosion of multiple magic types. These magic types are of all varieties including slayer spells as it is any magic or curse that Edgar has encounter or been hit by and in his 480 years he's been hit by most of them. This spell is said to be more powerful than abyss break. This spell also takes a large amount of magic power and destroys all cards used in the process. Edgar is also capable of using multiple of this spell at once using multiple sets of cards created by The Empress. However with every new spell it also costs more magic to use. '''Incantation': Show us the furture that could have been, Show us the past that was locked away Shows us all of the present sin, Show us the meaning of night and day Let the blood run through the streets, Let them all know the world is venemous '' ''Let them tremble as thier last drum beats, Let them revel in the hell of Genesis Historia of the Dead This is a magic that allows Edgar to view the hearts of others and see people that have greatly influenced them such as parents, friends, or rivals. As long as these people are dead Edgar can create replica's of them with their same memories and personalities as well as powers. Edgar can control these historias and make them do whatever bidding he pleases. This is usually used by him to bring back those who have died for people that request his service as a medium. However Edgar will also use this power in battle to mentally torture his opponents. Sewing Magic Sewing magic is a simple and quite nice magic that turned sour due to its unholy uses and was branded forbidden. Sewing magic allows the user to create extremely strong threads with their magic that can sew almost anything together. However the user can also dismantle objects with ease as well as stitch objects together in extremely unclean ways. Edgar uses this magic regularly but hides it as simple stuffed doll making however his use in combat is extremely different. Edgar uses the stings tho slice through armor and bone alike as he cuts his opponents apart or dismantles their very being. He can also shape the threads into weapons the fight with or constructs such as stairs or golems. These threads can also sew objects to other objects such as merging a beast with a human to create a weird hybrid or sew objects to a person to create what is called a Stiched. *'True Hell: Historia': This spell is a combination of historia and sewing magic. When using it Edgar summons two of the most dearly influential and close people to a person and then unravels both of them before stitching them back together to create a monstrous hybrid of the two. This hybrid has a grotesque appearance while still maintaining most of the two's looks. It can also use both of their powers and speaks as one with two voices. This spell is less of a offensive spell and more of a spell designed to break someones mind. It makes them watch as two of the closest people to them are brought back from the dead before being horribly ripped apart and stitched together into a monster that attacks them. It is truly more than most can bear. Fossil Pandemic This magic was created by Edgar Nostradamus that is easily a forbidden magic just by its use. This magic allows Edgar to spread a disease that can infect any living being. When a being is infected by this they transform into a Troodon that is under the command of Edgar. These dinosaurs are extremely good pack hunters and well equipped for fighting. These dinosaurs are also able to infect others with the virus, turning them into dinosaurs as well. This disease is transmitted through direct contact. Edgar is extremely skilled at utilizing this magic but attempts to use it sparingly unless needed. Demon Form As a full fledged demon Edgar is able to transform into his old form at any time he wishes. Edgar's demon form is equivalent to that of a demonic jester. His body is covered in black armor and shaped into what seems to be formal jester wear, with a large collar, frilly cuffs, and baggy pants. Atop his head are two horns shaped like a jester's hat. His whole body is accented with red that fits very nicely with the black. While in this form Edgar's strength and durability increase massively, while his speed becomes akin to that of teleportation. While in this form Edgar can create multiple clones of himself that are able to damage his enemies. Edgar can switch his body with an of these clones in an instant making him extremely hard to catch. Besides his clones Edgar can use extremely powerful illusions. These illusions are so potent that only masters of illusion magic would be able to even attempt to resist them. They are so powerful towards the brain that if an illusion of an arrow were to hit someone they would feel the pain of the arrow hitting them and sticking in them. *'Galaxia Darkness': This is possibly Edgar's most powerful spell and one capable of easily destroying anything caught within it. Edgar begins by creating an illusion of unbreakable darkness in a large area around his target. He then fades away and emerges from the ground as a gigantic version of himself, even larger than titan. As he emerges his gigantic hands grasp his target between them before he holds his hands apart and creates the equivalent of two colliding galaxies within his hands. This explosion centered directly on his opponent completely obliterates them despite it being an illusion. Though due to the realness of the illusion his targets brain will simply be unable to handle the immeasurable pain and shut down the entire body for good, resulting in death. Equipment Deck of 52 This is a deck of 52 cards that have been enchanted to have razor sharp edges as well as extremely durable. They are mainly used with card magic to maximize their efficiency and provide the user with a normal means of attack besides their specially enchanted cards. Edgar carries two decks of 52 with him at all times. He uses these cards with perfection, making them an extension of himself. Demon Rune This is an artifact that allows Edgar to open a portal to wherever he wishes including the demon world. He uses it to travel between worlds as well as movement around the world in general. Trivia *Edgar is named after two well known psychics, Edgar Cayce and Nostradamus